Opposites Attract
by TheForesakenAngel
Summary: Things were peaceful for Jack and the guardians. It had been 3 years since Pitch Black's defeat. Or so they thought. He suddenly returns and the man in the moon thinks they need help this time to defeat Pitch. Jack doesn't like the idea of someone new. Lily R. Clover isn't exactly the guardian type. She's playful and rebellious like Jack was. They argue a lot. Can love blossom?
1. Chapter 1: A New Guardian

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Hi! Well, this is my first fan fiction. This is purely fanmade and it shows what I think should be in the sequel of ROTG. I'm sooo excited! :D_

**Chapter 1:** A New Guardian

Jack sat by his pond in his favorite tree, watching Jamie and his friends playing near it. This is about 3 years after Pitch has been defeated. Things, for once, were very peaceful for Jack and the guardians. Jack was just a bit sad, though. Winter would be ending soon and Spring would come. Jack hated Spring. Everything got so… warm. Not hot, but warm enough to make Jack hate the season that approached each and every year. The snow that Jack worked so hard to make would melt and the weather would be nicer. Well, not for Jack. Jack sighed at the thought of it. He looked down at Jamie who had just started a snowball fight. As much as Jack wanted to go down and join them, his body refused to move. He wanted to stay there, in that place.

Soon, as Jack was watching the battle that had started, he heard a deep voice behind him, "Hello Jack." Jack's eyes widened as he recognized the voice immediately. He did a full 180, standing up and grabbing his staff. His pale blue eyes met golden ones. "Pitch Black." Jack said, anger and surprise rising inside of him. Mostly surprise. "But… how… I thought you were…" Jack was at a loss for words. How was Pitch still alive? Pitch was suddenly in front of him, touching the side of his face, "Oh Jack, did you miss me?" He cackled, then disappeared into the shadows. _This is bad._ Was the only thing Jack could think. He hopped down from the tree, landing on his feet, then looked at the kids playing, making his way over to them, "You guys… go home for today. It's getting dark." Jack didn't want to scare them, so he didn't tell them about his sudden encounter. They all said "Okay!" simultaneously, then they ran home. Just as they were out of Jack's sight, he made the wind rush him up into the air and towards the North Pole. He had to warn the others.

As soon as he got there. Jack rushed to North's study, swinging the door open. "We… have… a… problem." Jacks said, his voice out of breath from running. North was startled by him suddenly coming in, "Problem? What are you talking about?" Jack, finally catching his breath, starting walking out just as fast as he barged in, "Gather the others first. This is a BIG problem." He flew down to the globe, gazing at each light. North, sighing in defeat, went to signal for the others to come. Bunny arrived first, as usual, appearing from the ground out of his rabbit hole. Next came Sandy, riding in on a hoverboard made out of golden sand. Finally, Tooth Fairy showed up with 3 of her little fairies, flying in through the window. They all seemed very impatient, probably because Bunny was painting his eggs, Sandy was giving good dreams, and Tooth was collecting teeth. North then turned to Jack, "Ok, all here. What is problem?" Jack inhaled and told them what had happened in one breath.

Everyone was staring at Jack, who was trying to catch his breath. Bunny spoke up first, "Oi mate, you stopped me in the middle of preparing my eggs to joke around?" Jack got angry that they didn't believe him, he snapped, "Would I joke about this Bunny?!" His sudden outburst made everyone flinch, they had never heard Jack yell like that before. At least not AT them. Bunny's ear went down, feeling guilty for making Jack think he didn't believe him. It was quiet for a few seconds before Tooth broke the silence, "So Pitch is back. What do we do?" She looked at North, expecting him to have an answer like he always does. Sandy pointed to a window where the moon was visible. They all looked at it, North spoke up, "Of course. Manny will have answer." The moonlight shone brighter and to the circle where Jack was chosen. Bunny, just like last time, got mad, "Again? How powerful is Pitch now that Manny thinks we need 6 guardians?" Jack glanced up at the moon then back at the circle, "Pretty powerful, I guess." They all gazed at the circle in the floor as it rose up, light shining from it, the figure began to show. It was obviously a girl. Her hair was down to the middle of her back, she was wearing a flower crown on her head, she was wearing a sleeveless dress that went down to just above her knees and the bottom half of it looked like a tutu that was deflated against her legs, the dress seemed to be sparkling, it had a floral pattern, her shoes were flat and the laces were tied up her leg, stopping right at the middle of her lower leg. They all knew who she was except for Jack who asked, "Who's she? I've never seen her." They were all still staring but Tooth answered him, "The spirit of Spring, Lily R. Clover."


	2. Chapter 2: Life Changing Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_Phew! Spent all night working on this, I'm exhausted -.- Weeeeell here it is! Chapter 2! I plan to update everyday but I have school sooo I might not be able to every time :P I have quite a few ideas for other stories too :3 Anyway, lets get to the story shall we?_

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Life Changing Decision

"Lily R. Clover?" Jack said, staring at the figure. "Spring spirit, huh?" He muttered to himself. _Of course._ Jack thought. _Someone complete opposite of me that I hate._ Bunny, reading his thoughts, hit him in the back of the head, "Suck it up." He then, ignoring Jack's death glare, turned to the rest of the group, "So, who's gonna go fetch her?" Everyone looked at each other for a moment, then all stares went to Jack. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! Why me?!" Jack exclaimed. But before anyone could answer, North threw a snow globe down and pushed Jack through the portal that opened.

Jack landed hard on the ground. It was warm. Too warm for Jack. He heard a small but concerned voice from behind him, "Excuse me, are you ok?" Jack turned to see a beautiful girl with blonde hair, a flower crown entangled on the top of her head, a green dress that seemed to be made from leaves with a floral print, green shoes that looked like they belonged on a ballerina, and emerald green eyes than shone in the sunlight. She was standing in the shadows, cautious of the stranger. Jack snapped out of his trance and said, "Are you the Spring spirit Lily?" He looked away shyly, like a little kid at school for the first time. He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye then she planted her hands on her hips, "Who wants to know?" Her attitude changed completely, recognizing who he was. "Jack Frost. Never expected you'd pay me a visit. To what do I owe this "honor"?" She used her hands to make air quotes at the last word. Clearly they felt the same feeling about each other. Hatred. Jack stood there, a bit stunned by the sudden change, then spoke up, "You… you need to come with me." She looked at him with a confused look, "Why should I?" He sighed then grabbed her hand and lifted her into the sky, not wanting to explain the whole thing.

Ignoring Lily's protests and struggles, Jack flew to the North Pole at maximum speed. As soon as he arrived, he put her down, she glared at him, "Stupid snowflake." He scoffed, "Dumb daffodil." They went back and forth for a few moments before North cut in, "Hey, hey, we not here to argue. Did you explain situation to her?" Jack shook his head, "She was too busy being annoying to listen." Lily ignored that comment, "What situation?" Sandy tried to explain it but she didn't understand the pictures so Tooth told her. "So Pitch Black has returned from the dead and you think he might be stronger so you want my help?" They all nodded, North spoke, "Will you fight by us?" Lily was surprised by the straightforward question. "I… uh…"

* * *

_Soooo sorry to leave a cliffhanger but I thought it would be fun ^.^ Will she choose to fight or run from her destiny? :3 Hugs & Kisses xoxo -TheForesakenAngel_


	3. Chapter 3: No Way Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Sorry for the long wait guys! I temporarily lost my password, but I've regained access to my account. Thank God! Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's not good but my head is a mess because I had to hack some stuff to get my password teehee ^.^ Oh well. *shrugs* _

**Chapter 3:**** No Way Out**

Lily stared at the large Russian guardian before her, shocked at his straightforward question, "Will you fight by us?" She could only mutter, "I… uh…" Suddenly, a spine-chilling cackling filled the room. Everyone looked to where the sound came from, on top of the globe, and saw Pitch smiling at them. But it wasn't a pleasant smile, oh no. It was a smile one only makes when planning something menacing. Jack took his position, aiming his staff at Pitch when suddenly, the Boogeyman faded into dust and appeared right in front of him. Jack swung his staff, shooting some ice at Pitch but he quickly dodged it. Then he snarled, "You're not the one I'm after." He then turned to Lily, who was in shock the whole time. Pitch simply grinned and stomped on the ground twice like Bunny would do, then a dark hole opened under Lily, pulling her down, Pitch jumping in after her. "No!" Jack yelled, running towards the hole. Just as he was about to get there, it closed, leaving Jack kneeling on the ground, hitting and cursing at nothing.

_[At Pitch's New Lair]_

Lily is suddenly forced through a hole in the floor and lands on her side. She winces in pain a bit but stands, ready to fight if need be. She looks around but sees nothing but darkness. Lily then hears that ominous cackling again, but can't pinpoint where its coming from. So, she puts her arms out in front of her and starts walking around, feeling for anything she can use to defend herself. Suddenly, she feels what appears to be a doorknob. She quickly turns it and rushes out the room, away from the cackling. The spring spirit finds herself in what looks like a dark version of the globe room she saw at North's workshop. As Lily was thinking, Pitch appeared behind her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, "Um, hello? Anyone there?" When she turned, he vanished but his laughter was still heard. Suddenly, all the open doors slammed shut and locked as the closed doors just locked. One door was left open and there appeared to be light coming from it. Hoping it was the way out, Lily ran toward the door. As soon as she got in, though, it was too late. The door slammed shut and locked behind her. All she saw was a cage large enough for her dangling from the ceiling and a small oil lamp in the corner. When she saw this, the spring spirit took a deep breath and said her thoughts aloud. "No way out…"

_Sorry its kinda short but its all I can come up with right now… ehehe *anime sweat drop* Anyway, leave me a review! Onegai! _ Hugs & Kisses -TheForesakenAngel_


End file.
